Drashti Dhami
|hometown = Mumbai, India |occupation = Television Actress. |knownfor = Acting in Geet Hui Sabse Pararyi & Madhubala - Ek Junoon Ek Ishq. |spouse = Neeraj Khemka (m. 2015) |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 14 |Year = 2020 |TimesNominated = |NominationsReceived = |TimesSaved = |Currently = |Currently1 = |Place = |Days = |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = @drashti10 |InstagramUserName = dhamidrashti }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss Hindi 14. She is known for her roles in Geet - Hui Sabse Parayi, Madhubala – Ek Ishq Ek Junoon, Parvathy Ki Pyaare Kahaani & Silsila Badalte Rishton Ka. Biography Dhami was born on 10 January 1985 to a Gujarati family in Mumbai, where she studied. She attended Mary Immaculate Girl's High School and also went to Mumbai's Mithibai College from where she has a degree in sociology. Before entering into modelling, Dhami was a dance instructor Dhami belongs to a conservative family. According to her interview in The Times of India, she said: When I got the offer to dance in a music video ... I had to seek permission from ten different family members including my closest relatives. It was my cousin who supported me, convinced everyone and still stands by me whenever I have to take a decision on my career front. So it's not been so easy for me but my family's support is always with me." Career Dhami began her career in modeling with print and television advertisements before debuting in the entertainment industry with her appearance in the music video for "Saiyyan Dil Mein Aana Re" followed by "Humko Aaj Kal Hai", "Teri Meri Nazar Ki Dori" and a Punjabi music video "Nachle Soniyo Tu" and worked in advertisements like Colgate with Saif Ali Khan, Lion Honey, Pulimoottil Silks, Vasan Eye care, RKS Grand (Shopping Mall), Amul, VIP Bags, Chevrolet, Reliance mobile and jewellery. Dhami got her first role was in the Star One show Dill Mill Gayye, where she portrayed Dr. Muskaan. She then appeared as the female lead on the STAR One show Geet - Hui Sabse Parayi. Dhami got recognition with her portrayal of the character Geet in the show. Dhami also made a brief appearance through her dance performance for the show Na Bole Tum Na Maine Kuch Kaha. She then played the lead role in the Colors TV serial Madhubala – Ek Ishq Ek Junoon opposite to Vivian Dsena from 2012 to 2014. She won the sixth season of Indian dance reality show Jhalak Dikhhla Jaa alongside choreographer Salman Yusuff Khan. In June 2014, Dhami for a short duration hosted the seventh season of Jhalak Dikhhla Jaa. She is the brand ambassador of MATRIX India's hair colour brand, SoColor. In 2015, Dhami played the roles of Rani Gayatri and Savitri on the show Ek Tha Raja Ek Thi Rani on Zee TV. She left the show in May 2016. While playing the role of Gayatri, Dhami said: "I do feel a little under pressure since ‘Madhubala’ was such a success. But I am also looking forward to seeing my fans’ reaction to my new show. Even my family and friends are very excited," "It found it difficult to speak in the dialect which people spoke at that time. That was challenging. Other than that, I did not have any issues with the role." In 2016, she was also part of a web series called I Don't Watch TV along with many TV celebrities. In November 2016, Dhami began playing Naina Batra, the lead in the Star Plus series and Ekta Kapoor's Pardes Mein Hai Mera Dil which aired on Star Plus. She was paired opposite Arjun Bijlani. The show went off air in June 2017. In 2016, Dhami was in the short film The Change. During an interview, Dhami said that she will not going to do kissing and bold scenes on screen, when asked the reason she told that this is her personal choice as she is not comfortable with it. Much of her work in television serials has been in romance-themed shows. In May 2017, she participated in Dance Ki Takkar 6 where she first got eliminated in the 6th week. Due to popular demand she was brought back as a wild card entrant and emerged as the first runner up. In August 2017 to April 2018, she played the lead in Sony TV's Parvati Ki Pyaare Kahaani. In April 2018, she participated in Nach Baliye 10 along with husband Neeraj Khemka. From June to October 2018, she played Nandini, a victim of domestic violence, in the serial Silsila Badalte Rishton Ka on Colors. A critic from India Today praised her, saying that she is equally good as the television actress Sriti Jha who also portrayed a victim of domestic violence. In Silsila Badalte Rishton Ka and Geet Huye Sab Se Parai, Dhami portrayed two times on screen wife of Abhinav Shukla. Dhami made an appearance on Imagine TV's reality show Big Money: Chota Parda Bada Game in 2010. She later in the same year was a part of another reality show, Nachle Ve with Saroj Khan. In 2011, Dhami (along with her Geet co-actor, Gurmeet Choudhary) made a guest dance performance on Rubina Dilaik & Avinash Sachdev's Chhoti Bahu - Sawar Ke Rang Rachi for a special Holi episode. Later in July 2011, she made an dance performance on Sajan Re Jhoot Mat Bolo and later in December 2011, Dhami then made an appearance on Pyaar Kii Ye Ek Kahaani and danced along with Gurmeet Chowdary on the last episode which aired Abhay & Pia's wedding. In July 2012, Dhami made a guest appearance on Colors TV's Na Bole Tum Na Maine Kuch Kaha to promote her show Madhubala. In March 2013, she made an guest appearance on Nach Baliye 5 to support her brother Jaisheel Dhami & her sister in law Suhasi Dhami who were contestants on the show. In June 2014, Dhami was seen on Colors TV's Mission Sapne and later made another appearance in Comedy Nights with Kapil. In September 2015, she was seen as a guest contestant on the eighth season of Jhalak Dikhhla Jaa to support Sanaya Irani. Other work Dhami was the brand ambassador for Canvironment Week 2011 and 2013 to support the cause of 'Save Our Planet'. In 2016, she was part of the Swachh Survekshan 2017 Initiative for an environmentally cleaner India (Swachh Bharat Abhiyan). Dhami was also the captain for Team 'D' Celebrity Championship 2016, where six teams comprising 78 television personalities competed to help kids in need of education and food. She won, and received an award from 'I HELP A KID.COM' Celebrity Championship. In 2017, Dhami became the brand ambassador of Bajaj Brahmi Amla Ayurvedic Hair oil. Player History - Bigg Boss Hindi 14) Nominations History Trivia References